phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Run Away Runway
|image= |caption= Phineas and Candace watching Gaston Le Mode's fashion show |season=1 |production=112A |broadcast=9 |story=Martin Olson Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 7, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="I Scream, You Scream" }} Phineas and Ferb join Gaston Le Mode's runway, and their outfits become the newest fashion trend. At the same time, Candace tries to become the newest fashion model. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of himself so they can wait in line for him. Episode Summary Phineas sees Candace watching Gaston Le Mode's fashion show on television. He asks Candace why anyone would want to wear such ridiculous designs, and this gives Phineas an idea. He tells Ferb to put the cold-fusion reactor that he knows what they're going to do today: they're going to become fashion designers. Candace then call Stacy that she knows what they're going to do today. As she leaves, Perry use the fireplace to enter lair. Major Monogram quickly tells Carl to view in close up since he was not wearing any pants, and brief Agent P about Doofenshmirtz about buying some copy machines and thousands of ink cartridge. He tells him to find out and stops him. The boys are starting work their fashion design that has to be comfortable, cool, undetected by radar, and screams summer until receive help for their designs from Isabella and the Fireside Girls since they also want to earn thier sewing badges, and they soon get started and ready. Meanwhile Perry flies to Doofenshmirtz's blimp and enter on top of it, and Doofenshmirtz quickly use duck-tape to fix the hole that Perry entered and capture him. He tells about his plan and shows his Copy-and-Paste-inator telling him about he hates waiting in line and enjoying something else. So he decide to make copy of himself to do all the waiting and to spread his evil. He tells Perry that who's crazy now and started copying himself. At the Googolplex Mall, Candace and Stacy sees the runway of Gaston LeMode and thinking about becoming a supermodel as Candace daydreams about it. Meanwhile, backstage, Gaston LeMode is having a hard time looking for someone with such a long neck to wear his new design until His assistant finds Candace and shows her to Gaston, and he immediately hires Candace as a model for his runway. Gaston LeMode dresses her in his unusually long neck fashion, and names her his cou de crayon. Candace is flattered and agrees to walk the runway. Back at Doofenshmirtz's blimp, Doofenshmirtz thinks he tanned in eyeball after copying himself and shows Perry a shadow of himself when he laughs maniacally. As he makes his copies, they were some needs more toner, paper jam, and a dumb-look version of himself. Gaston remarks Candace being beautiful in his new design and about to introduce her to the runway until he receives Phineas and Ferb show Gaston their designs. Gaston likes it and tells Candace to cancel her design and to wear Phineas and Ferb's creation. Before long, the whole Danville is sporting their fashions. Candace storms out sees how fast that Phineas and Ferb's creation and meets Stacy, who is wearing an outfit just like Ferb. She tells Candace that Gaston LeMode's designs are so 42 seconds ago and goes off to buy some shoes. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is in his blimp. He has already mass produce his clones, and he orders them to do that he doesn't have to. He releases them and parachute them at the Googolplex Mall. Everyone sees the clones are wearing pharmacist clothes and immediately thinks is a new fashion that teveryone bought the same pharmacist clothes. Doofenshmirtz is about to push Perry off the blimp to his doom until the dumb-look version of him appears and Doofenshmirtz press the Delete button but accidentally press the Delete All button and all of his clones disappear. He blames Perry of what he did, but Perry ties his hand with the duck-tape jumps out. Doofenshmirtz realizes what he did, but was pulled out of his blimp and got strap in the rudder the plane with duck-tape and curses Perry the Platypus. When Candace shows her mom to see something crazy and her mom states she looking at it, showing the ground floor of the mall, and stated that it looks like a pharmacist convention. Gaston tells Phineas and Ferb that he will take all the credit for the pharmacist look and that their fashions are so 3 minutes and 47 seconds ago. Isabella tells that she still like their fashion, and their mom go off to lunch and Phineas sees Perry. while Candace is left saying her dreams were shattered and that she'll always be Gaston LeMode's cou de crayon. Ferb tells her that's French for "pencil neck". Songs *''Forever Summer'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? * By Phineas: * By Isabella: Perry's entrance to his lair Perry makes sure Candace is gone, then sits on firewood in the fireplace, presses a button and whizzes off to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible! Memorable Quotes Background Information * 21st episode produced. 9th episode aired, first broadcast on February 7, 2008. * This is one of the episodes that reveals that Major Monogram does not wear pants while at headquarters. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::French Stewart ("3rd Rock from the Sun") guest stars as French Designer Gaston in "Run Away Runway," airing Thursday, Ferb-ruary 7. After watching "This Country's Next Super Supermodel," Candace wants to be a famous supermodel, and she soon gets discovered. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb decide to become world famous fashion designers. To her horror, Candace is chosen to model her brothers' new line - which looks exactly like the clothes Phineas and Ferb wear every day. Meanwhile, so he'll never have to stand in line again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a copy machine/tanning bed that spits out clones. * Goof: When the lady compliments Ferb on his outfit, her lips do not move. * When the Doofenshmirtz clones are deleted, one is standing in a line. In front of the clone was Jeremy's mom. * The times quotes in this episode are roughly equal to real life time elapsing. Continuity *This is the first episode where Ferb loses his clothes, the second being Swiss Family Phineas. Allusions * Jerry Lewis: When Gaston's assistant says he has great news, Gaston askes if it is a Jerry Lewis marathon on TV tonight, and later when Gaston receives a package, he askes the delivery person if it is an autographed picture of Jerry Lewis. * Vogue: The name of the magazine with Phineas, Ferb, and Gaston on the cover's name is Vague, a parody of Vogue. * Field & Stream: The name of one of the magazines Candace holds up is Streams in Fields, a parody of Field & Stream. * Geronimo: When all the Doofensmirtz clones are jumping out of the blimp, the last one to jump out before the camera focuses on the mall can be heard say "Native American icon", but must be listened closely. By Native American Icon, it is very likely that this means Geronimo, a famous Apache war chief. Geronimo is also said by another one of the clones. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tyler Mann as Carl * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Allison Janney as Charlene * French Stewart as Gaston * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Allison Janney, Loni Love, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Kari Wahlgren :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn